Dead End: Nightmare volume 1
by Capn'Darkami
Summary: Yuki finds himself trapped in an alternate dimension without his memories and struggles to find an exit, of his worst nightmare.
1. Prologue

**Dead End: Nightmare (volume 1)**

**Prologue**

**By Capn'Darkami and LuMe**

**Special thanks to our editor / proofreader: Dragonjek**

**Disclaimer: Mirai Nikki belongs to Sakae Esuno**

Amano Yukiteru's father sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper as his mom was cooking something in the stove. His father noticed him standing with an awkward expression and said, "What happened? Sit down Yuki; aren't we going to make our plans to see the stars?"

Yuki's mother added, "I'm preparing your favorite meal today Yuki, hamburger!"

Realization struck into his mind, _'Mother?! Father?! But I was with Yuno at the school right now … and__then that strange sphere swallowed me…'_ He couldn't understand what was happening; he got out of the table and decided to head upstairs.

He arrived at his bedroom, turned the lights on and got even more shocked, _'The jacket that I always wanted, a new dart board and darts… even my favorite bird, the Sri Lankan Hill Mynah… what is all this doing here anyway?' _

A voice called out from nowhere, "Because these are the things that you always wanted, you are inside my sphere now…"

The ceiling split up in two and was opening slowly; Yuno was standing at one of the sides using a black cloak.

"My 'Illusionary Space', I created it using Deus' core. Inside of it, you can have anything that you ever wanted; it's a 'Dreamland'."

Yuki tried to scream Yuno's name but he couldn't, he tried but her name have strangely disappeared from his mind, _'Why I can't speak her name?' _he thought.

She had a blank expression in her face as she continued, "I had lost Yuki… I can't kill you."

"What have you done?" Yuki asked.

"Oh that's nothing big, I just created a world where my being and name never existed… you'll get used to it."

Yuki tried again to say her name but it was in vain. Why he couldn't remember the name of the one that he loved he didn't knew, but he never felt so much despair in his whole life. He felt as if a piece of him was missing.

"Yuki… I am afraid that this is a goodbye…" the ceiling began to close, the two pieces of it began moving towards each other as Yuno continued, "I was with the wrong idea all the time; I thought that I could live normally in the third world after I killed the 'you' from the second world but it isn't true! My mind was so confused… so I didn't know what to do with you… what we had done was only a 'love simulation' and…"

"No! I was being serious about it, I love you ****!" Yuki interrupted, he couldn't say her name again.

"No… we were using each other all the time…"

"No, you're wrong! You saved me from the 'ninth' at the school remember?"

"You were just using me to survive and I was glad to be used."

"But you had saved me that time in the Omekata's Temple!" he replied.

"Yes that was dangerous…"

"You had even tried to explode yourself to save me!"

"I had the false idea of dying for someone…"

Yuki struggled to scream her name but his efforts were in unfruitful.

"I would be fine with any one while I can depend on him emotionally. And you would be fine as long as he or she protects you…"

Yuki couldn't believe in Yuno's words, at this moment his bedroom shifted into his classroom and Wakaba appeared by his side, "Amano… I love you…" she said.

He understood that it was only Yuno's creation, even though he always felt attracted to Wakaba he knew who he love and he wasn't going to give up.

"Stop! Stop! Wakaba is not the one that I want! I love **** and only ****!"

He tried once again to say Yuno's name but it wasn't anywhere to be found in his mind.

"Goodbye Yuki…" the ceiling closed at this moment and everything went dark for a brief second until Yuki found himself again inside his bedroom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed with all his might until he ran out of oxygen, "Why did I have to in love with her?" he had a sorrowful expression in his face, tears began to pour from his eyes making their way down his cheeks.

In a blink of an eye, Yuki found himself once again in the kitchen sitting across his father, his mother still in the stove.

He was staring into nothing with tears in his eyes; his mother noticed his expression and stopped what she was doing, she turned off the fire, came closer to her son and asked, "Yuki, love, why are you crying?"

"M-M-Mom…" he said between sobs, "I had dreamed that I fell in love with a strange girl."

Yuki's mother came closer and said, "Oh that's weird, I thought that you would fall in love with a normal girl… why have you fallen in love with this "strange" girl?"

"Because she was always by my side! But I can't remember her name!" He said with a grievous expression.

His mom hugged him and caressed his hair softly comforting him, "Don't worry son, you'll remember it soon enough."

"I hope mom… I hope."

By this time his mother had already packed all that they would need to stargaze, his father folded the newspaper and put it at the table. He got up and hugged his son, "Yeah son, don't worry about it."

The trio was almost arriving at their preferred spot for stargazing; Yuki couldn't stand his thoughts anymore. He needed to remember that name. He stopped and looked tenderly to his parents.

A series of thoughts were running through his head, he tried to sort out but it was useless, his parents noticed that he had stopped walking and turned to face their son, "Yuki my dear, is there something wrong?" his mother asked.

He finally understood what he had to do, his expression changed to a determinate look as he said, "Father… mother… I need to remember this name… I need to remember why I love this girl so said.

"Son…" his father said putting a hand in his shoulder, "Do what you have to do…"

"But what if I never come back?"

"Don't trouble yourself son…" now his mother said, "Anywhere you go… we'll be always with you."

Yuki had tears in his eyes as he began to think about the subject that has been grieving him.

"Don't worry about us… as your mother said… we'll always be with you."

Yuki concentrated in his thoughts, he tried to sort the feeling that were somewhat repressed inside his head. Suddenly a flow of memories started to run through his head. The memories of the pink haired girl appeared several times in his train of thought.

"Yu**… Yun*… I must remember. WHY I CAN'T REMEMBER?!"

The images of Yuno flowed back into his mind; he remembered every single moment, the good and the dangerous ones. All the times that she saved him, all the times that he needed her and she was there to help him.

Even though he knew in the deepest part of his heart that he wasn't completely happy with her, he knew that he was the only one that could help her. His head began to ache heavily when something seemed to snap back into place like a cogwheel that began to work again, "YUNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The sky parted in two like a double door, Muru-Muru came into his view using a black cloak similar to the one that Yuno was wearing and said with a mockingly tone, "Not so fast Yuki! You have remembered her but this doesn't mean that you can get out of here"

"What is happening?" Yuki asked dumbfounded.

"Don't worry Yuki it'll be really fast, I promise"

"What do you mean?"

"You see, I don't want Yuno to be traveling around endless dimensions always seeking for you, it'll be useless, she is too crazy to do something right… she will keep destroying infinite dimensions without an ending and this bothers me! So I'll just put my creation to work without her acknowledge and let's see how much fun I can get from it…" she said with an evil smirk.

Yuki couldn't understand Muru-Muru's arguing and before he could say anything she shouted, "Farewell Yuki! Hope you enjoy your staying at MY creation!"

Darkness started to engulf reality; soon Yuki was swallowed by the shapeless void.

"What is this?" His last words rang in the air without reaching anyone. He felt as if floating into space until his mind finally drifted to the unconsciousness.

**A.N.: This fanfic will have 5 volumes, each one focusing each year that Yuki spends in the "Nightmare World". As the story progresses, new characters should be added to the story so stay tuned for updates :D **

**~Capn'Darkami and LucMein~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dead End: Nightmare (1st year)**

**Chapter 01**

**By Capn'Darkami and LuMe**

**Special thanks to our editor / proofreader: Dragonjek**

Yuki opened his eyes, his heart was pounding and his breath was short, "Oh my head… it hurts so much!"

He looked around the room; strangely, he didn't understand where he was or how he got there, "Where am I? How I got here anyway… actually…" he forced his head but nothing came.

His eyes adjusted to the dim-lit room and to his surprise it was completely bare, nothing but a mattress in the floor and a door in the far end of the room. The only source of light was pouring from a hole at the ceiling.

He tried to find anything that could help him in the darkness, but it was useless. His only hope was the door, "Well, there is no point standing here forever…" he walked to the other end of the room and opened the door.

He found himself in a dark hallway with a single spot of light emanating from the very end of it. Yuki felt fear into his core, his heart began to race and his forehead began to sweat, but he tried to be brave and walked towards the light slowly.

His steps echoed throughout the corridor as he made his way through the darkness.

Yuki reached the apparent end of the corridor; the light was too strong for him to bear with it. He put his arm into his eyes to protect them.

After a little while his eyes got used to the lightning, he removed his arm from his eyes and tried to understand where he was.

He noticed that it was some sort of dining hall, with a big rectangular table with several chairs, chandeliers in the ceiling, a big wooden door in the end of the room. The table had a series of plates and other dining utensils, which seemed to be made of silver, arranged in a neat organization. The table was covered with a red cloth with golden ornaments in its borders adding a delicate detail to it.

The shifting in his pockets as he walked betrayed the presence of an object; he reached with his hand and pulled out the cell phone he hadn't realized he was carrying. His face was bathed in the phone's light as he flipped it open. The clock read '0:30' and a name rested below it. The name was familiar in a way the boy couldn't express. "Amano Yukiteru? Who is this guy?" he wondered aloud, although he thought he already knew the answer. "Could it be… me?"

Suddenly, his vision began to blur, his head began to ache. He sat in the chair and with his free hand he pressed his forehead. The light in the room seemed to increase gradually and in the blink of an eye he found himself into something like a classroom, a piece of paper stood in the table where he was sitting by.

He took the paper into his hands and read:

"Name: Amano Yukiteru

Title: What I want to do in the future?"

"Where the hell am I?" He said, panting. Before he could say another word, he felt a hand touching his shoulder, he got up and turned to see who it was and saw the shadowy figure of a woman, but he couldn't see her face.

Yuki got confused and nervous while looking at the dark figure in front of him, when suddenly the shadow started to talk with a happy tone to him, "So, you don't know what you want to do in the future? Me neither…"

"Wait! Do you know me? What's happening? Why am I here?!" Said the boy frightened.

Before he could ask more questions, the shadow turned into an unidentifiable shape and charged directly towards him, he closed his eyes while he was enveloped in darkness.

When Yuki open his eyes again, he realized that the scenery went back to the one where he was earlier, "What?! How I got back here again?"

"What was that place? Seemed so familiar to me…" his thoughts started to race, that image wasn't making any sense to him.

"And that creepy shadow, the voice sounded very familiar too, but…" He forced his mind to the limit, trying to remember something, unsuccessfully. Still confused and hungry for answers, Yuki gave up of trying to remember and began to look around, looking for something that could be a hint of where he was.

"Ok, by the size of the dining hall and fancy things around, I suppose it's a mansion. But I'll only be sure when I get out of here and look outside."

He looked to the big wooden door and imagined that could be his way out.

He walked towards it and began to push, but it didn't budge. He stopped, seeing that was worthless and tried to think in another way to get out.

"Mhmm, looking closer, this wood seems very old and damaged, maybe if I get some boost…"

Then Yuki walked back to get enough speed to break through the door, and when he realized that was enough, he ran as fast as possible towards the door, hitting with full power and knocking the door open but he fell on the floor due to his speed.

"Ahh damn, that one hurt, I should have better positioned myself… at least I haven't broken any bones." He flexed his arm and shoulder to be sure that he went through the impact unharmed and got up once again.

He looked at the scenery and noticed that he was in a city, but all the places that he looked to were totally destroyed, the buildings, the houses and even the streets.

"What the…" he said dumbfounded.

He looked to sky and noticed that the sun seemed strangely redder than usual and a strong gust of wind was sweeping through.

He began to walk aimlessly throughout the worn out scenery. The wind began to get stronger; walking was getting difficult at each step he took.

"I must find somewhere to be safe." He glanced to all sides wondering if any of that destroyed houses would be of some use to him. He tried to go back to the mansion, but he realized he didn't know where it was.

"Damn it! Don't tell me that I'm lost!" he said to himself.

The wind was howling stronger with each second that passed.

Another sound besides the wind rang into the air, a strong buzzing noise come out from somewhere very close to him, actually, it was his cell phone. He took and opened it; the clock in the screen was marking 0:00 and it turned to a completely black with the words "DEAD END" written in it.

"Dead end? What this mean?" He asked himself.

The sky turned to a darker shade of red than it already was, the buildings seemed tainted with blood as the air smelled alike.

Yuki looked back to his cell phone and noticed that the clock had reset to 0:20.

"Crap! Why it is so dark all of a sudden? I can't see anything… wait…" he stopped his self-arguing due to something moving closer to him. He could see a pair of bright eyes moving between the buildings and houses, apparently moving closer to him.

He tried to follow the strange being but he ended loosing track of it. He turned in circles in fear of being caught off guard; Yuki could hear the sound of a heavy breathing coming closer, he found again the mysterious eyes but this time he couldn't see only the eyes, standing several meters from him, stood a tall white creature similar to a person but he had claws and his mouth was somewhat bigger than from a human and his teeth were bigger and sharper as well.

"What the hell is THIS?!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Dead End: Nightmare (volume 1)**

**Chapter 02**

**Special thanks to our editor / proofreader Dragonjek**

The deformed creature was right in front of him, growling ferociously from its horrendous, oversized mouth.

Yuki's legs were shaking due to his fear but he managed to take a quick action: he turned around and ran frantically through the destroyed streets.

The world around him was getting darker and darker at each step that he took; the adrenaline in his body was so high that he wasn't even caring what was happening all around him.

Yuki couldn't even dare to look behind to see if the creature was following him, but the sounds he could hear from the creature was chasing him… and it seemed really hungry for his blood.

Every street seemed the same, every corner that he came across was exactly the same as the last one and he was getting tired. Running from the creature wasn't proving to be very effective.

Yuki saw the next corner and decided to give a try to lose sight of the monster. He entered in the corner and kept running hoping that he would find a place to hide. But his thoughts proved to be wrong when he noticed that a brick wall stood tall in the middle of the alley.

The sound of the wind was intensifying at each moment, adding to Yuki's desperation.

He was stuck into the alley and there was nowhere to run or hide.

Yuki reached the feared brick wall, thinking for a moment that he could jump it but the wall was too tall for him to do so. The monster was walking slowly towards his horrified self, feeling the fear in his now easy prey.

The boy's eyes twitched as he hysterically glanced to every corner in look for an escape route. Something got this attention instantly, a sewer lid right in front of him. He hadn't the time to think twice, he took the small grip of the lid and pulled it open. It was a small entrance but wide enough for him to go through.

Yuki tried to find the step of the ladder that should probably be there but there wasn't any, "Here goes nothing…" he said while he jumped into the sewer entrance, falling into an infinite darkness.

He quickly found the floor, his legs hit first and then the rest if his body crumbled to the ground. Fortunately, it wasn't a big fall and he didn't felt anything breaking though.

The sounds of the creature's roar could be heard coming from above and to his luck; the creature was too big to go down through it.

Everywhere that he looked was covered in complete darkness.

The only source of light was coming from the access hole to the sewer from where he just got through.

'_There is no choice than to find another lid to the surface… far from this creature.'_ he thought.

He walked toward the darkness, using the walls to guide himself. His hand was patting the nearby wall but he couldn't even see it at this point. There wasn't any light source to help him… _'Wait! I have the cell phone!'_ he remembered.

He took it in his pocket and let the light from its screen. It wasn't a big source of light but at least he could see a few meters from where he was.

The noise of flowing water came to his ears; he had only one way to go so he decided to keep going straight. He wasn't feeling good because he barely had room to stand tall; the feeling of claustrophobia began to pierce his mind. The sounds of unknown creatures, probably rats and bats echoing throughout the small corridor.

The sound of flowing water reached his ears as well, a small hint of hope added to his heart _'Maybe there is a way out or even… someone?' _the faint noises of steps could be heard as well. He debated in his mind if he should yell to whoever was there and he decided to not do it since it could be an unfriendly being.

The corridor ended on a large aqueduct with two ways for him to go to, he stopped in the corner and paid attention to any noise that could warn him of any unknown presence, he heard the steps once again they seemed closer this time.

His heart began to race once again, his pupils dilatated due to the new increase of adrenaline. The cell phone shaking in his hand.

'_I don't think that'll risk myself encountering another of these creatures.' _the noise was coming from the left side of the aqueduct, so he started running left to avoid whoever was there. As he made his way in the semi-darkness he noticed that the steps were getting louder, faster, and closer to him. Yuki tried to haste his pacing but he was tired from his last ordeal.

He continued running until he reached a dead end where the aqueduct continued but there was no space for him to walk in.

'_No, no, no, NO! I can't risk falling in this water I don't make any idea where it could carry me to…' _he thought as he turned to see what was chasing him, the steps made him think of something like a human but appearently, everything could lead to a trap in that world.

He pointed the cell phone straight to the path from where he came but he saw nothing but the darkness surronding the enviroment.

His cell phone emitted a high pitched noise, he looked at it and the words DEAD END had disappeared andthe clock had reset itself to 48:00.

Yuki wore a puzzled expression as he thought, _'What!? It is marking two days now?'_

The steps started echoing once again getting closer by each second that passed by.

He pointed the cell phone to his front again and from the shadows emerged the probable figure of a man, wearing a beige worn out cloak with a loose hoof partially covering his face.

Yuki's heart started to slow down as he noticed that it was really a man standing in front of him, he looked into the man's face and said fearfully: "H-Hello?"


End file.
